Aire
by MissCigarettes
Summary: A Haruka no le molesta compartir y mucho menos si se trata de Makoto. (MakoHaru)


**N/A:** Hola! Bueno soy nueva en esto de los fanfics así que espero y les agrade. Tengo pensado hacer muchos más sobre este fandom (principalmente serán one-shot) pues quede totalmente enamorada, hay mucho de donde explotar y mucha variedad de parejas *,o*)/

**Titulo:** Aire

**Fandom:** Free!

**Pairing:** Makoto x Haruka _(MakoHaru)_

**Disclaimer: Free!** pertenece a **Kyoto Animation**

* * *

"_Splash … splash"_

Sentir el agua contra su cuerpo, fusionándose, convirtiéndose en uno solo. No necesitaba otra cosa, para él era más que suficiente. Aquél líquido vital y cristalino lo llamaba, seduciéndolo a tener ese contacto tan íntimo entre ambos. Él aceptaba al agua y ella a cambio lo aceptaba a él, eran dos entes destinados a estar juntos.

Quizá muchos podían pensar que era un obsesionado, y no estaban equivocados, Haruka sabía que tenía un problema con el agua y ese consistía en no estar con ella las 24 horas del día. Cada segundo, cada minuto, cada día, su mente inconscientemente había sido atrapada por su imponente belleza. Era una sensación difícil de describir, pero si alguien le preguntaba él no tenía por qué dar explicaciones.

Comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus brazadas, provocando con esto más fricción contra el agua, podía sentirla fluyendo por sus venas. Ante la inminente llegada del final de su recorrido, dio un giro apoyando sus pies en la pared recién restaurada de la piscina, se impulsó descendiendo a lo más profundo de ésta. Sumergiéndose con la esperanza de así ahogar recuerdos dolorosos.

Nadando por debajo del agua, llego hasta el otro extremo de la piscina para emerger después desde las profundidades. Tomando como apoyo el asidero de la plataforma de salida, se retiró la gorra y los googles para después tomar una bocanada de aire llenando sus pulmones.

"Bwah … ah ..aha … hah"

- Así que aquí estabas

Levanto su vista para encontrarse con el dueño de tan conocida voz.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Makoto? – levanto una ceja, pero sin deformar aquella expresión de aburrimiento tan característica de él.

-Hahaha … eso es lo que yo debería preguntarte, Haru-chan – sin despegar su vista de él, le dedico una cálida sonrisa al pelinegro - ¿Qué haces en la escuela a mitad de la noche?

-Nado –dijo con un tono monótono sin cambiar su expresión

El castaño suspiro entre derrotado y aliviado. El ojiverde no podía apartar ni un momento su mirada sobre el pelinegro, viendo como éste retomaba su rutina y comenzaba una nueva carrera. Tras haber tenido una pesadilla, Makoto había ido a buscalor a su casa para asegurarse que se encontraba bien, pero al no haber recibido respuesta cuándo toco la puerta sus músculos se tensaron, imaginando que de sus tantas noches durmiendo en la tina de baño había ocurrido lo peor. Mas sin embargo, cuando entro a la casa con el corazón desbocado y la respiración entrecortada no lo encontró por ninguna parte y rápidamente mentalizo cada uno de los lugares posibles donde podría encontrarlo.

-Es hermosa – soltó en un leve susurro el de mirada tan profunda como el mismo mar

-¿Eh? – se sobre salto dejando de lado sus divagaciones mentales enfocando su atención nuevamente en Haruka

-Esta… silencioso en la noche. Esta fría, transparente y brillante – El castaño pudo notar la ligera sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de su amigo - se siente bien.

Makoto sabía perfectamente a lo que Haruka se refería. Sonrió soltando una risita apenas audible. Era extraño oír a Haruka ser algo expresivo, mas no le sorprendía si sabía de quien se trataba.

-Sí, lo es. El agua es hermosa.

"_Al igual que tu"_ - pensó para sí mismo, contemplando a aquél inanimado y eterno rival. Ese que era capaz de robarle completamente la atención del ojiazul, aquel contra quien sabía perfectamente nunca podría ganar. Escucho un leve chapoteo cerca de él y nuevamente su atención se enfocó en aquel ser que ahora le ofrecía una mano.

-¿Qué sucede Haru-chan? – ladeando la cabeza y con su típico semblante alegre característico de él, tomo la mano que el otro le ofrecía apretándola con fuerza.

-¿Ah?, ya veo. Es hora de regresar a cas…..aaaAAH!

…

…

…

**¡SPLASH!**

...

...

...

Sintió como aquel seductor líquido lo atrapaba también, aguantando la respiración, lentamente abrió sus verdes orbes encontrándose de frente con el culpable de ahora estar empapado y sumergido bajo el agua.

Sin despegar la vista de Tachibana, el pelinegro le dedico una amplia sonrisa y sin dejar de estrechar la mano de Makoto, la apretó con más fuerza.

Tachibana abrió con sorpresa sus ojos, hacía mucho que no veía una sonrisa tan sincera posarse en el rostro de Haruka. Inconscientemente sus mejillas tomaron un ligero color carmesí, sintió que sus nervios lo traicionaban y sin poder evitarlo expulso el aire que retenía en su boca, comenzando a desesperarse al sentir la ausencia de ésta.

El pelinegro se percató de la acción del ojiverde y rápidamente acerco su rostro al contrario y sin titubeos, unió sus labios con los del castaño pasando una mano por detrás de la castaña cabellera, para así, profundizar el contacto.

El castaño cerró sus ojos apretándolos con fuerza al igual que aquella mano que aún sostenía contra la suya. Tomo la cintura de Nanase pegándolo más a su cuerpo con desesperación, sin intenciones de separarse. Pero la falta de oxígeno provocada por la misma agua y por aquel contacto los obligo a ambos a salir del agua.

"Bwah ...ah … ah …"

-¿Q-qué estás haciendo? – replico exaltado el ojiverde con la las manos temblando y la respiración agitada.

-Eso f-fue peligroso, y-y ahora mis ropas están empapadas - siguió protestando con el rostro ahora sonrojado.

-Yo solamente te estaba dando algo de aire - dijo con indiferencia el pelinegro encarando al ojiverde que a su vez lo miraba con reproche haciendo un lindo puchero- ¿Hmm? … ¿Hice algo malo?

-N-no, para nada, no creo que fuese totalmente malo Haru-chan- le contesto escondiendo una amplia sonrisa mientras tocaba sus labios.

-Lamento lo de tu ropa, yo solo quería compartir el agua contigo –Se disculpó desviando la mirada para después ponerse a flotar boca arriba mirando la obscura pero brillante noche.

-Oi, Haru –lentamente se acercó al pelinegro una vez más, sintiendo el contacto de la cabeza del ojiazul contra su pecho. Lo miro y sonriéndole nuevamente acaricio lentamente su mejilla.

-Una vez más- Lentamente acerco su rostro al de Nanase, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración algo agitada – "comparte tu aire conmigo", esta vez como debe ser.

Haru se incorporó, sonriéndole nuevamente al castaño como lo había hecho debajo del agua. Makoto se posicionó por detrás de Haruka rodeando con sus brazos la cintura del otro pegándolo más a su cuerpo y asegurándose no dejar ni un espacio entre ambos acerco su rostro.

-Tú no tienes remedio

Y finalmente el pelinegro corto distancia juntando sus labios con los contrarios compartiendo algo más que solo aire, moviéndolos al ritmo que el castaño marcaba, abriendo lentamente su boca cediendo paso al otro, profundizando aquel mágico contacto. Y es que a Haruka no le molestaba compartir ciertas cosas si se trataba de Makoto.


End file.
